dbfw_roleplay_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!
Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! is a Talk-Show event run by Professor Kokonoe Mercury (RPed by UltimateDespairDaniel) and Asissted by Eve (RPed as Commander Ghost), where Kokonoe offers advice to characters that appear on the show as guest. Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! is non canon to the main Roleplay of Fiction Reality. Cast Host's *Kokonoe Mercury (Main Host) A character from the Video Game Series BlazBlue and currently the host of the show, normally Kokonoe would offer advice on how to get endings like how she did in the Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! Shorts of the BlazBlue games however, for the RP she now uses this show to offer advice or mess with people on a multitude of subjects ranging from combat, friends, love, etc. *Eve (Co-Host/Kokonoe's Assistant) One of the Protagonist of the Video Game MMO Elsword and currently serves as Kokonoe's Co-Host for the Show and Lab Assistant in the RP. Out of all the characters, Eve is the only one Kokonoe has admitted to being friends with (Possibly Best Friends) due to the fact that she tolerates her more than Ragna and the others as well as having done nothing to anger Kokonoe. Eve usually records more comedic and embarassing moments in the show for herself and Kokonoe to upload. *Neptune (Seconday-Host) The "main" Protagonist of the Video Game Series Hyperdimension Neptunia and currently an on-and-off Host of the show, Neptune seems to annoy and anger Kokonoe possibly more than Ragna and the others do however she is capable of causing moments that Kokonoe finds amusement in such as causing Lambda-11 to attempt to kiss Ragna and do the same to the others. Neptune has currently only appeared on One-Episode. Guest's *Ragna The Bloodedge One of the Protagonist of the Video Game Series BlazBlue and currently a recurring guest on the Talk-Show as well as often being a member of the Peanut Gallery, Ragna is often used as either a object of Comedic-Relief or used as part of demonstrations with his most notable appearances being alongside Lambda-11. *Prince Seiker/Chung One of the Protagonist of the Video Game MMO Elsword and was the first guest in the first episode of the show. Chung is currently Eve's Boyfriend on both the show and in RP and was at first against being a guest victim on the show however, Chung seemed to soon accept it as he had asked Kokonoe on advice on where to take his girlfriend (Eve) out too with Kokonoe giving him rather helpful advice as which was later later revealed too have been very helpful. He later returns in the most recent episode when Eve was a guest on the episode and asked for certain advice. *Raven Cronwell One of the Protagonist of the Video Game MMO Elsword, Raven is normally a member of the Peanut Gallery and soon became a guest on the episode alongside his Girlfriend Rena Erindel, Raven was rather taken aback by the advice Rena was given by Kokonoe and how fast that she had acted on the advice. Raven was later a somewhat substitute Co-Host for Kokonoe since Eve was a host, it also revealed that Kokonoe doesn't seem to tolerate Raven due to his similarities between him and Ragna. *Yuki Terumi *Rena Erindel *Lambda-11 *Nu-13 *Hibiki Kohaku A character from the Video Game Series Blazblue, Hibiki is currently a guest much to the dismay of Kokonoe as she claims that Hibiki is impossible to break. Neptune attempted to break him with a dating game and even tried to paired him up with Linne from Under Night IN-BIRTH but ultimately failed. *Jin Kisaragi *Minato Arisato *Aidan Bianchi *Robin *Tsubaki Yayoi *Mitsuru Kirijo *Elizabeth *Cordelia *Corrin *Akira Kurusu One of the Protagonist of the Video Game Series Persona. Akira was first seen along with Roy as they made a bet with Daniel that they could capture Chung in a pokeball but lost. After that he was a guest who doesn't seem to mind being in it, and got advice from Kokonoe on what to give Sojiro and Futaba after he returns back to LeBlanc. *Naoto Shirogane *Kaumi *Homaru Akemi *Meta Knight *Akihiko Sanada A character from the Video Game Series Persona, Akihiko briefly appeared in an episode when Aidan Bianchi was trying to protect himself from Elizabeth by asking Akihiko and Mitsuru for help but failed and was blown away along with Akihiko. Episodes Category:Events in Fictional Reality Category:Events Category:Fictional Reality